randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arielle'sLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Rockers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NintendoLover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentCarmen12 (Talk) 23:34, October 6, 2010 Need Help? I'm Your Dude. Hey, ask here if you need help with anything 'bout Wikia!!! NintendoLover 23:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't make a page! Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Seems fine to me. NintendoLover 01:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Huh! Well it wasn't working earlier....but it works fine now.....well.....thanks I guess......Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Heh...Hehehe... NintendoLover 01:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU DID FIX IT! You little prankster! You make me LOL! Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I gotta ask, how did you fix it? Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No I didn't... it was there when I checked it... but I fixed your page on ACF12's wiki... NintendoLover 01:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'll be visiting that wiki......at all......it was sort of a mistake, wasn't it? At least, that's what I heard....Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It was, ACF12 made it, when it was going to be AgentCarmen's... NintendoLover 02:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, I made this wiki, but using AgentCarmen's account. NintendoLover 02:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, I read that on the blog. Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 02:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. NintendoLover 02:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) B'Crat Congrats!!!!! Since you helped me make the wiki, you earned B'Crat Powers!! How many spot are there for B'Crat anyway?? Isn't it 4 people??? Please reply! AgentCarmen12, peace! 22:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I think as many as you want. (The AC wiki only lets 4 b'crats at a time, but that doesnt mean you cant have more.) NintendoLover 23:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) k. i am on the AC Wiki with ACF12 if u ru still on! AgentCarmen12, peace! 23:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) K im coming if ur still on. XD NintendoLover 23:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Usaboxes and da Support-Object Thingys Yo NL! I need some userboxes for the wiki! I also need the support object comment and neutral things for the promo and deletin pages. i need dem ASAP. I wood like userboxes for *Edits for #'s 1, 25, 50, 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 750, and 1,000 *Fav T.V. Channels which are: disney, cartoon network, mtv, nickelodeon, teennick, and Disney XD *Fans of: Nintendo, Sony, Animal Crossings, Pokemon, Legos, Randomness, Starfox, and Random Wikipedias *Pets: Dog, Cat, Fish, Hamster, Guinea Pig, Lizard, Bunny, and Snake (for now!) I know it is a lot but I will guarantee a reward! Thank You sooooooooo much!! Please reply here or on meh talk page!!!! AgentCarmen12, peace! 19:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) WHERE ARE THE USERBOXES?! Minifig-me, bOiNg! 01:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Friend Code hey!!! Whats Up?? Do u play Animal crossing City Folk?? Do u Have A Friend code give me urs. And i'll post mine i don't have 1 yet but i'll put it soon. Who da heck is this? NintendoLover 19:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!! Thanks for clearing up the vandalism!! I'll check up on the wiki often and see if I catch the vandal do it again!! AgentCarmen12.....the BEAST 20:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi MikuLover! I, umm, wanted to tell you I was going to do a featured article per wek. If tou have any suggestions tell me. And I'd be indebted if you made some vocaloid pages. I would do it, but you're more Miku. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 21:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A featured article thing here or on my wiki? I hearts Miku!Miku... always loved, even though you're a hologram! 21:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Here. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 01:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for everything NintendoLover, you are epic and you must hate me for everything now. Colacube231.......Feeling BEASTY!!! Yeah, I didn't belive you. You seem WAY to nice to be saying that. Oh, and I know it's an opinion if you like somebody or not. Colacube231.......Feeling BEASTY!!!! How do you know if I was worried or not??? Colacube231......Total Rocker because I am at Random Rockers Wiki! You, me. If they don't stop the Miku madness at ACC, we quit. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 22:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, NL the reason I took you off my friend list is because you're a freak who loves fu**in Miku and is to mean to people and just leave me alone, and about me leaving your wiki I'll only get on a few times a year. You're mean to everybody and a bully and you need to stop. For example, you called me and DC Ke$hafags and Taboofags but I'm not your friend ANYMORE, and your mean to people and don't care about yourself I know because you told me the only thing u care about is Miku. Maybe DC likes being your friend but I don't because you're mean and demanding and forgot about the Userboxes at RandomLove but who cares I don't want a *** like you to do them, so you know what you deserve to not be my friend and leave me alone. You're not cool, to me your a ****ole. I'm never apoligizing to you again. You're demanding, mean a real ***, pain in the *** you're a freak, and you're mean to everybody. Well yeah bye. Hearts are the World 19:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Colacube231......Feeling BEASTY!!!!Hearts are the World 19:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC)